1819 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * The period from September 1818 to September of this year is often referred to among scholars of John Keats as "the Great Year", or "the Living Year", because during this period he was most productive, writing his most critically acclaimed works. Several major events have been noted as factors in this increased productivity: namely, the death of his brother Tom, the critical reviews of Endymion, and his meeting Fanny Brawne. The famous odes he produced during the spring and summer of this year include: Ode to Psyche, Ode on a Grecian Urn, Ode to a Nightingale, Ode on Melancholy, and To Autumn. He also wrote the ballad "La Belle Dame sans Merci: A Ballad" (French: "the beautiful lady without pity"). * Percy Bysshe Shelley wrote The Mask of Anarchy in reaction to the Peterloo Massacre and sent it to a newspaper for publication this year, although the poem was not published until 1832, when it appeared with a preface by Leigh Hunt. * William Wordsworth begins another major revision of The Prelude. This version was completed in 1820. His first version, in two parts, was done in 1798 and 1799. A second major revision occurred in 1805 and 1806. The book was not published in any form until shortly after his death in 1850.Web page titled "The Thirteen Book / Prelude / by William Wordsworth / Edited by Mark L. Reed", at The Wordsworth Centre website, retrieved April 17, 2010 Works published in English in 1819]] * Charles Bucke, The Fall of the Leaf, and Other Poems''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 *Lord Byron: ** June 28 — Mazeppa and "Ode on Venice" published ** "Wellington: The Best of the Cut-Throats", a poem attacking Lord Wellington ** ''Don Juan, cantos i, ii,, published anonymously; other versions published 1821, 1823 and 1824 *Thomas Campbell, Specimens of the British Poets, an anthology * Louisa Costello, Redwald: A Tale of Mona; and Other Poems * George Crabbe, Tales of the Hall, the author's last work * Charles Dibdin, Young Arthur; or, The Child of Mystery * Felicia Dorothea Hemans: ** Tales and Historic Scenes, in Verse ** 'Wallace's Invocation to Bruce'' * William Hone, the Political House that Jack Built, published anonymously; illustrated by George Cruickshank *Leigh Hunt: ** "Hero and Leander" ** "Bacchies" ** "Ariadne" ** Poetical Works including reprints of "Bacchies", "Ariadne", The Story of Rimini and "The Descent of Liberty" *John Keats, Odes * Lady Caroline Lamb, Verses from Glenarvon, published anonymously * Charles Lloyd, Nugae Canorae * Thomas Babington Macaulay, Pompeii * John Montgomery, Greenland, and Other Poems * Thomas Moore, Tom Crib's Memorial to Congress * Bryan Waller Proctor writing as "Barry Cornwall", Dramatic Scenes, and Other Poems * J.H. Reynolds, Peter Bell: A lyrical ballad, writing under the pen name "W.W.", that is, satirically purporting to be William Wordsworth; a parody of Wordsworth's "Peter Bell" (see below) * Samuel Rogers, Human Life *Percy Bysshe Shelley: ** The Cenci: A tragedy, not performed until May 7, 1886 ** Julian and Maddalo ** Rosalind and Helen: a Modern Eclogue; with Other Poems *William Wordsworth: **''Peter Bell: A tale in verse'', parodied in advance of publication by Reynolds (see above) and later by P.B. Shelley in "Peter Bell the Third" ** The Waggoner United States * The American Ladies Pocket Book: 1819, including poetry by St. George Tucker, Philadelphia: A. Small, anthologyWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * Joseph Rodman Drake and Fitz-Greene Halleck, writing anonymously, "The Croaker Papers", a series of 35 poems in the New York Evening Post and National Advertiser, with 14 by Drake and eight written in collaboration between the two poets;Carruth, Gorton, The Encyclopedia of American Facts and Dates, ninth edition, HarperCollins, 1993 light, satirical criticisms, often of local politicians; Edgar Allan Poe criticized them when they first appeared, calling them ephemeral and carelessBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * Fitz-Greene Halleck, Fanny, a long poem, much praised for its social commentary; about a poor merchant and his daughter rising into high society; written in the style of Beppo by Lord Byron; two years later, Halleck added 50 stanzas to the popular poem * John Neal: ** Otho: A Tragedy, in Five Acts, Boston: West, Richardson and Lord ** The Battle of Niagara, second, enlarged edition, Baltimore: N. G. Maxwell * Thomas Paine, Miscellaneous Poems''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * James Kirke Paulding, The Lay of the Scottish Fiddle: a Tale of Havre de Grace, Supposed to be written By Walter Scott, Esq. New York; Philadelphia: Published by Inskeep & Bradford, and Bradford & Inskeep * John Howard Payne, Brutus; or, The Fall of Tarquin. An Historical Tragedy in Five Acts, London: T. Rodwell * Gulian Crommelin Verplanck, The State Triumvirate, seven satires originally published in the New York American newspaper which he co-founded; the extremely popular work, praised by critics, attacked New York Governor DeWitt Clinton and his administration * Richard Henry Wilde, The Lament of the Captive, an epic on the Seminole War, includes the much-praised lyric "My Life Is Like the Summer Rose", which was reprinted nationwide, unattributed and without the author's consent Other in English * Barron Field, First Fruits of Australian Poetry, first book of poetry published in Australia Works published in other languages France * Honoré de Balzac, Cromwell * André Chénier: ** La Jeune Tarentine ("The Young Tarentine") ** La Jeune Captive ("The Young Captive") * Marceline Desbordes-Valmore, Élégies et romances, France * Louis Jean Népomucène Lemercier, La Panhypocrisiade, ou la comédie infernale du seizième siècle ("The Panhypocrisiade, or The Infernal Comedy of the Sixteenth Century"), in sixteen cantos Other * Kobayashi Issa, Oraga haru ("The Year of My Life"), Japan Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 1 - Arthur Hugh Clough (died 1861), English poet and brother of suffragist Anne Jemima Clough * February 12 - William Wetmore Story, American * February 22 - James Russell Lowell (died 1891), American * May 27 - Julia Ward Howe, American * May 31 - Walt Whitman (died 1892), American * June 12 - Charles Kingsley, (English) * August 1 - Herman Melville (died 1891), American * November 22 - Mary Ann Evans (pseud. "George Eliot"), English * December 30 - Theodor Fontane, German ;Also: ** Thomas Dunn English, American ** Josiah Gilbert Holland, American Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 14 - John Wolcot (born 1738), English satirist and poet * January 28 - Johann Karl Wezel (also "Carl"; born 1747), German poet, writer and educator ;Also: * James Wallis Eastburn, (born 1797), American * Wang Yun (born 1749), Chinese poet and playwright during the Qing Dynasty See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 19th century in literature * 19th century in poetry * Romantic poetry * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Weimar Classicism period in Germany, commonly considered to have begun in 1788 and to have ended either in 1805, with the death of Friedrich Schiller, or 1832, with the death of Goethe * List of poets Notes External links *"A Timeline of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1800s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry